Fudge Islands
Fudge Islands is the twenty-fifth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the first episode of World Five. This episode was released on April 23, 2013. The champion title for this episode is the Pastry Chef. Story Before episode: The episode starts out with the backdrop in darkness. Tiffi meets a baker lady (Who apparently is named Mrs. Baker) who is unable to find her spoon required to make her cakes. After episode: With the assistance of the pink Dragon (first encountered in Lemonade Lake) lighting all the candles, the whole area gets lit up, allowing Mrs. Baker to easily find her spoon and continue baking her shortcake. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels *Easiest Level: Level 363 *Hardest level: Level 356 or Level 361 Fudge Islands contains levels 351-365. This episode breaks several trends in episodes prior to this. Unlike the four episodes before this, the finale, level 365, is not a hard jelly level, but a medium-hard candy order level. Episodes 19-24 with exception to 23 all had a hard jelly level as their finale. Another trend broken is the number of ingredients levels. Episodes 19-24 with the exception of 20 all had only 3. This episode has 4. This episode is generally quite easy, containing 4 hard levels: 356, 357, 365, and the worst of all, 361, which was formerly one of the most difficult Ingredients Levels, but then it was a hard-very hard level due to a big nerf. However, it was reverted again and it is extremely difficult again. This episode has 4 4-coloured levels: 352, 363, 364, and the worst of all, 357, a Considerably Hard level due to that is a total of 18 ingredients that to bring down, like 376, but, 357 is MUCH easier than 376. There are 5 jelly levels , 5 candy order levels , 4 ingredients levels and 1 timed level . Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! } | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|20 | style="text-align:center;"|15,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:red;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|45 | style="text-align:center;"|40,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:salmon;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|45 | style="text-align:center;"|30,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:cyan;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|30 | style="text-align:center;"|35,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:teal;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|40 | style="text-align:center;"|60,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:violet;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|50 | style="text-align:center;"|20,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |} Trivia *Many fans were disappointed when this episode came out, as for the third episode running, no new elements had been added to the game. *Many people though this would be the last episode, as it was episode 25. *Level 361 is one of the most difficult ingredient drop levels, and yet if you halve 361, you get 180.5 which is between 180 and 181, both of which are also difficult ingredient drop levels. *There are only five jelly levels. Most episodes have six or seven. *Upon its release, the episodes were divided into worlds. There are six episodes per world. *This episode marked the second re-appearance of the Lemonade Lake's pink dragon, his first re-appearance being Sweet Surprise. *In iOS and Android, the levels take place during the day. On Facebook, they take place at night to follow the storyline. *Levels 351, 354, 361 and 365 are the only levels in this episode to have six colours. *If one started January 1st of a non leap-year, and only completed each level once a day without any days with no completing a level and no days with 2 levels or more completed in a day, they would complete the episode finale of this episode on New Year's Eve. *In Level 357, there are 18 ingredients in total. And the next level is 19 levels later, Level 376 is a hard level but in this level is considerably hard. *Even though this episode is based on cakes,the Cake Bomb isn't unlocked until the next episode,Pudding Pagoda. Gallery/Directory 946558 10200928728558375 306711580 n.jpg|Facebook Version Fudge-islands-episode-25.jpg|Before story CuteDragonAtFudgeIslands.png|Lemonade Lake's Dragon makes a cameo! fudgeislandsafter.jpg|Thanks for helping me find my spoon! 351fb.png|Level 351 - |link=Level 351 352fb.png|Level 352 - |link=Level 352 354before.png|Level 354 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 354 354after.png|Level 354 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 354 355fb.png|Level 355 - |link=Level 355 356fb.png|Level 356 - |link=Level 356 357fb.png|Level 357 - |link=Level 357 358fb.png|Level 358 - |link=Level 358 359fb.png|Level 359 - |link=Level 359 360fb.png|Level 360 - |link=Level 360 Reality level 361.png|Level 361 - |link=Level 361 363fb.png|Level 363 - |link=Level 363 364fb.png|Level 364 - |link=Level 364 365fb.png|Level 365 - |link=Level 365 180px-Episode_25.jpg|link=Fudge Islands Category:Episodes Category:World Five Category:Released Episodes of 2013